A Second Chance To Say Goodbye
by Undeclared Death
Summary: [Part II] Five thousand years after the tragic death of their predecessors, both Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar awake from a dream concerning the past that would affect them now, in the future...after so many years have passed.. [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No..I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so I don't want to be sued under false pretences.  
**Author's Note:** This story might be difficult to understand if you didn't read the prior fanfiction to it, which is titled 'More Than Life Itself.'  
**Warning:** In this fanfiction, as in the previous one, Karim isn't portrayed as he was in the anime. In other words, he's a bit…er…how can I put this…he's sort of a letch…well…no….but he has a 'thing' for Isis. Ehh…you'll get it if you read the previous fanfiction to this one. Don't flame me just because I have Karim acting differently. These _are _called **fanFICTIONS**, after all….

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One---  
Five Thousand Years Later----**

After unrelentless tries to focus on his work, Seto Kaiba gave up, and threw down his pen in frustration.

He didn't get it. He just couldn't understand.

It all started with that ludicrous dream he had the previous night of 'himself in the past,' supposedly. Even _if_ it was true, why were these memories bothering him _now_? It's not like his so-called 'past' really mattered to him so many years into the future, right?

But aside from that all, there was something else nagging at him in the back of his mind. Not only did he see _himself_ in the past, but he also saw someone else..a woman to be exact.. And, from as far as he understood, it seemed as if the two loved each other. Although this bothered him immensely, what was most bothersome was her facial features... She looked just like... --

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, followed by the voice of a young child.

"Seto!" the boy outside the door exclaimed, "Can I come in?"

Just as Kaiba was about to answer, the door shot open, and a young boy with bushy black hair entered the office.

"How many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm working, Mokuba?" the elder brother questioned, giving the boy a stern look.

"I'm sorry..." the younger sibling replied aplogetically, "..but you've been cooped up in this office for hours! You _need_ a break!"

"What I need.." Kaiba began, harshly, "Is some peace and quiet so I can get this work done!"

As the black-haired head looked down with a hurt expression, the elder sibling's eyes softened a bit.

"Listen.." started Kaiba, in a more sincere tone, "Let me get this done, and then I'll take a break."

"Promise?" Mokuba asked.

"Hai." the older brother began, "I promise."

Mokuba grinned from ear to ear as he got up and threw his arms around his brother's neck. Kaiba smiled at him, abit, and ruffled his hair in a fond manner before watching him run out the door.

Once again, he was left with his thoughts...

After moments of being completely motionless, Kaiba reached for his phone...

"Roland." he spoke into it, "Get in here. There's a message you need to deliver for me……"

**About A Half Hour Later----**

Roland checked the address he had just printed out once, and then twice as Kaiba's words flashed into his memory.

_"Go across town, and get Ishizu Ishtar..tell her it's urgent."_

Walking up the steps, Roland streched out his hand to knock when suddenly, the door flung open, revealing the figure of a beautiful young woman with tanned skin, dark obsidian hair, and two, sapphire like eyes.

"..Yes, what is it that you want?" she questioned.

Roland blinked twice before speaking.

"…Er…How did you know I was about to knock?" he questioned, dumbstruck.

"..Let's just say I have a sixth sense about things." she answered, as a small smile crept onto her face,"..Now is there a particular reason you're at my doorstep?"

"..Oh --..yes," Roland began, remembering why he had stopped by in the first place," ..are you Miss Ishizu Ishtar?

"Yes, I am." she answered.

"…Well then…Mr. Seto Kaiba requests your presence immediately, "Roland replied, "..It's urgent."

"Very well." the Egyptian answered, slightly perplexed, but nevertheless putting on a content facade.

"Yes, so go ahead, and step into the limousine, the drive is only minutes away..." he replied. Ishizu gave a slight nod in agreement, and walked towards the large car, after grabbing her keys, and locking the door to her home.

After seated, they were off towards their destined location.

As Ishizugazed out the window, she thought about all she had gone through the previous night. The memories of her ancestor in the Pharaoh's Royal Court were returning to her, and they weren't exactly what she had expected.…

The abrupt death of her predecessor was quite shocking, but moreover, the fact that she had once been in love with the High Priest Seth was overly stupefying.

Suddenly, it struck her.

If her memories were returning to her, were Kaiba's as well? Was this the urgent request the driver had spoken about?

"..We're here." Roland said, thus shattering through her deep thoughts, "Please go through the front door, and into the main entrance room…"

"Yes, I will..thank you for driving me here..." she replied, as she exited the car, and approached the main door into the large room.

After spotting a woman which, Ishizu guessed, was probably Kaiba's secretary, she spoke.

"..I was told Seto Kaiba would like a word with me?" the Egyptian questioned

"Your name?" the secretary asked.

"Ishizu Ishtar." she answered.

"Mr. Kaiba, a Miss Ishizu Ishtar has arrived, would you like me to send her in?" the woman asked, after picking up the phone.

Faintly, Ishizu heard a hoarse, bitter voice say:

"Let her in.."

The secretary then put down the phone, and pointed towards one of the many doors in the room.

"Go on right through there.." replied the secretary. Ishizu gave the secretary a slight nod, showing her gratitude, and proceeded towards the fifth door from the left. She slowly extended her hand, and turned the cold, icy knob. As the Egyptian walked in, her eyes fell upon the infamous Seto Kaiba, who was facing the opposite direction.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss with me, Kaiba?" she asked, calmly. These few words that she uttered caused Kaiba to turn around, and face her from his desk.

"..Why are you tormenting me with your hocus-pocus magic tricks?" he questioned, in a tone of accusation.

"I am not doing anything of the sort…" Ishizu replied in the same tone as before.

"Oh really? Then explain these dreams I've been having…" Kaiba demanded.

"….I would if I could…" she said, "..but sadly, I cannot because I, too, have been dealing with memories of the past."

"So that's what you call them? 'Memories of the past,' do you take me for a fool?" he asked, as if he was daring her to agree.

"Yes, you _are _a fool if you don't start believing in your past! You cannot escape your destiny, Kaiba." Ishizu answered, in a slightly higher tone of voice.

"Spare me your bull about destiny, Ishizu." replied Kaiba, " I thought you learned that I make my own destiny, in our previous encounter. And even if I _did _believe in this absurd past you're going on about, it doesn't concern me now."

"..Think as you may, Kaiba, but you cannot escape your fate." she replied.

"You know, Ishizu, if I had a dime for every time you used the word 'fate' I'd be even richer." he said, smirking.

Silently,the Egyptianwalked over towards the door and turned the knob.

"Indeed, you'd be wealthier.." Ishizu began, as she exited his office,"...but no money in the world would ever be able to repair your indignity. Good evening."


	2. Chapter 2

**---Chapter Two---  
----A Week Later---- **

"Turn off the car..." demanded Kaiba, in his standard, cold tone, to his limousine driver as he headed up the front steps to Ishizu's house. Sighing a bit to himself as he arrived at her front door, he extended his hand, and knocked.

As the door opened, someone other than Ishizu answered, much to the CEO's surprise.

"Kaiba? -- Seto Kaiba? What are _you_ doing _here_?" questioned Malik Ishtar, Ishizu's younger sibling, in disbelief.

"That business is strictly between your sister and myself. All I need to know from you is whether or not she's in." stated Kaiba in a cold tone.

"Yes, she is, but speaking like that to me isn't going to get you inside.." Malik replied slyly as he folded his arms over his chest, and leaned against the entrance inside. Kaiba glared at him as he put on a smirk.

"Brother, step aside, please." said Ishizu in a stern, but composed manner, "Let him in.."

"Ishizu, you're going to let him in?" questioned the younger Egyptian to his sister in a shocked tone.

"Is that not what I have just stated? Now move aside, brother…" she replied in the same tone of voice as before.

"Fine." the blonde answered, grudgingly, as he moved aside, and let the now smirking Kaiba in.

After glaring at the CEO a bit more, Malik grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door.

"Sister, I'm off, alright?" he said, already half way down the drive way.

"Don't stay out too late, Malik.." Ishizu said, "..And be careful.."

"Don't worry, Ishizu, I'm with Bakura, and he has his Yami.." said Malik as he threw on his helmet, and got onto his motorcycle.

"That's the point, brother." muttered Ishizu, shutting the door behind her. Walking over towards the living room, she saw that Kaiba had already made himself at home. Taking a seat chair contradictory to him, Ishizu focused her eyes to the floor, and awaited for him to speak -- although she already had a very good idea about what he was going to discuss.

"Let's just say I 'believe' in all of these hallucinations I've been having.." he spoke, finally, "..Maybe I _did _have a predecessor that was a High Priest…but…."

"But what..?" the Egyptian questioned.

"…If memory serves..I've never heard of love stories concerning the past." Kaiba replied raising his left brow and turning his head towards Ishizu, "I suppose you don't have an answer to this."

"..No..I cannot say I do…" she answered in a slightly quiter tone of voice.

After a moment of silence, Kaiba spoke up, almost hesitant..

"...He died for her, didn't he?"

Glancing up, Ishizu noticed a flicker of sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes, he did."

Crossing his legs, Kaiba leaned back in his chair, making it apparent that he had nothing more to say...

Ishizu fingered her Sennen Tauk for a minute, and then arose from her seat. Walking over to an old, dusty box that was inscribed with Egyptian hieroglyphics, she opened it. Slowly, the Egyptian extended her hand and withdrew a long, golden rod, extolled with the Sennen symbol. Kaiba recognized it at once.

"Isn't that the same rod your brother had during Battle City?" he asked, eyeing it.

"That is correct… but it also belonged to the High Priest Seth, which explains why you were able to activate it once before.." she said, as she walked over to him, and held it out, "..and that is why I feel compelled beyond reason to hand this over to you."

Kaiba extended his hand to grasp it, but retrieved his hand reluctantly.

"It's not going to do anything to me, is it?" he questioned looking at it closely, "I mean..it's not going to make me into some brainwashed puppet like it did to Wheeler, is it?"

"If I recall correctly..." Ishizu began with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Not long ago, you called the power of the Sennen Items a 'magic trick.'"

Kaiba immediately shot Ishizu a cross between an annoyed look and a glare.

"I've come to the conclusion that your brother is deranged either way. Rod or not." he replied, smirking, "The insanity might even run in the family."

"How dare you insult my family." she said with an indignant glare, which was very much unlike her, "How could you possibly know anything about my heritage and background? For years the tomb keepers have--"

"Spare me this session of Egyptology 101, Ishizu. You've given me more than enough lessons." the CEO stated.

"Then let's have an exam, shall we?" the Egyptian countered, "Take the Sennen Rod."

"Gladly.." he replied, getting to his feet, and snatching the rod from her hand, "But only to prove you wrong."

Kaiba soon turned his gaze towards the rod in his hands, and after a few minutes had passed, derisively twirled it through his fingers.

Ishizu's eyes widened slightly in confusion as she closely eyed the Egyptian staff-like object in Kaiba's hands. Was it not Seth, Kaiba's past self, that held the Sennen Rod? If so, then why wasn't it working for his reincarnation?

"..Hmph…I'll be on my way, now, if you don't mind." he said as he extended the Sennen Rod towards her so she could retrieve it. Kaiba stopped abruptly as the rod in his hands began to glow a shade of gold. Ishizu watched as he began to stare at it, and become hypnotized in somewhat of a trance. He soon let both of his arms fall limply to his side, and his head distort, so she couldn't get a good look at his face.

"….Kaiba?" she questioned in a whisper. As these words reached his ears, he looked at her through the brown bangs which covered his malevolent, but vivid, blue eyes.

"Kaiba is no longer present." he replied in a sadistic tone.

"Then who---" brusquely, Ishizu stopped in between her words, and let her eyes fall shut as her Sennen Item began to glow.

"….Isis……." he stated, after her tauk had stopped radiating.

Shooting her eyes open, the newly identified woman, Isis, fixed her gaze at the figure before her.

"Identify yourself. " she stated in an unruffled, but firm manner. He slowly raised his head, letting Isis see his facial features evidently.

In an instant, she realized who it was.

"...Seth!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "Can it really be?"

"Too good to be true, I'm afraid…For I am not who I appear to be, _dear_ High Priestess……." he replied, giving her a rather psychotic grin.

"Then who are you?" Isis questioned, stunned once again.

"Karim."

* * *

**Author's Note:** A note saying you at least to a glance at the chapter would be highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three---**

"Karim? It can't be!" Isis exclaimed in incredulity, "The Pharaoh said you were killed by Zork!"

"He was sadly misinformed then.." answered Karim, "..because when I was sent out to search for Zork...he did indeed attack me…and I was instantly confirmed as 'dead,' but..I soon awoke, and went off towards the Pharaoh. On the way to his throne, I stumbled upon you and Seth-"

"That's _High Priest_ Seth, to you…" she interrupted while casting him a glare.

"Oh yes, my apologies, High Priestess.." he said in a sardonic tone, "..so as I was saying..I stumbled upon you and 'High Priest' Seth, while you were reciting your dying words to him. I distinctly remember you saying that you two would meet again…so…after you two had exhaled your last breath, I simply put on a slight 'enchantment' on your dear High Priest."

"What kind of curse, Karim?" she questioned knowing that, for him, an enchantment and a curse were two completely different things, "What did you do to Seth?"

"All I did was banish him away from his reincarnation's memories, so he would cease to exist….I then took the liberty of filling in that position for him…" he replied as his grin widened.

"You..," she began, " -- You loathsome…wicked….despicable monster...How dare--!"

"Tsk tsk tsk…watch your mouth if you care about that High Priest…." Karim said, unaffected by her words, "..one more negative word from your mouth, and I'll banish him…._permanently_."

"I thought you said he already ceased to exist." Isis answered, taken aback once more.

"I felt pity for you, High Priestess, so I let him remain in a deep, hidden cavern within this boy's mind." he replied.

"…Why do you torture me so, Karim?" Isis asked.

His grin flickered, and he said nothing, so she went on.

"Why must you torture Seth and myself? What grudge do you have against us? Why do you hate us so?" she questioned, as she took her tone of voice back to normal.

He hissed, and his eyes flashed in anger.

"…I knew that you once, and still, love him, and he you.." Karim said, in dismay, "..but answer this, High Priestess…what do you see in him? When you arrived, was it not he who spoke harshly to you? Was it not he who seemed resentful towards you? He doesn't deserve you! You could do so much better than that maniacal..cold..cruel…heartless...arrogant..disgraceful fool of a High Priest…"

"Don't you dare _ever _speak lowly of him in _my _presence…" Isis said as her temper flickered once more.

"Empty threats, my dear..empty threats…." he said as a smirk formed around his face.

Isis stood in silence as she looked at the person before her. Her eyes fell upon the strange attire. He wore a long silver-toned, almost cloak-like covering that went out behind him while underneath it was a black, long-sleeved shirt that went up to his neck and had straps on various parts of his arm, then at his waist was a rather odd looking belt which had the symbols ''KC' written on it, followed by dark black pants made of an unusual looking material, and black shoes.

She eyed it thoroughly, and then realized this was not Seth to begin with. He indeed looked like Seth, he had his voice, his height, and everything else, but this _wasn't _Seth.

Then it struck her.

It was his reincarnation…

So if Seth was reincarnated, did that mean she was as well? She looked down at the marble floor beneath her, and gazed at her apparel. It was a fawn dress that went meekly below her shoulders, but was long-sleeved, and went all the way down to her feet. She was surprised to see that her reincarnation, just as Seth's, looked conspicuously as they did the many years before. Suddenly she realized something. The Sennen Tauk, it was at her neck, why hadn't she realized it before?

"Having exuberance in looking at thyself, High Priestess?" questioned Karim, interrupting her thoughts.

"And why exactly do you care?" she asked coldly, presuming the stance she had before.

"Oh I care….more than you know.." he replied, eyeing her, not even bothering to hide the desire in his eyes.

"You disgust me." Isis stated in repugnance.

Karim answered her question with a malicious, licentious grin, and swiftly walked up to her.

"Now…onto phase two." he whispered.

Reaching his right hand towards the left side of her neck, he trailed his fingertips down all the way until he came across the lining of her dress. Lifting his hand up slightly, he placed it onto the top of the dress and began to slowly pull it down..centimeter by centimeter.

In an instant, Isis slapped his hand away and moved back.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed as she began to quickly rearrange the features of her dress.

Karim, undiscouraged, took hold of her wrist and forced her towards him.

"There's no use, High Priestess..so stop this foolish nonsense, and surrender," said Karim as he threw his head back in insane laughter, as she tried aimlessly to escape his grasp.

"Remember your vows!" Isis exclaimed once more.

"My 'vows?'" he questioned, "Woman..this is a task I've wanted to do for over five thousand years! The vows mean absolutely nothing to me!"

And with that, he leaned his lips towards her mouth. As a last resort, Isis did the only thing she could do and shoved him away with her free hand.

Even though the impact or pressure he received from the thrust was weak, he was forced back, and his grip on the Sennen Rod loosened. It was in a matter of time that the golden rod plummeted to the floor, causing clinking sounds as it hit the ground.

"What've you--"

Karim silenced suddenly as the rod, that was now on the floor, began to glow. Isis sighed silently to herself in relief, but in no time became aware that her item had begun to radiate, also.

They both stood in silence, neither of them blinking for quite some time...as the light emitting from the Sennen objects began to fade...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four---**

"..Ishizu?"

"...Kaiba..?"

The two locked gazes for a moment, both in pure astonishment at what had just happened. Both stood in silence, not blinking for quite some time. The almost hypnotic gaze they had over each other only broke as the Egyptian realized the hold the other had on her wrist.

As if Kaiba had used the power of clairvoyance to read her mind, he immediately released it.

Avoiding her gaze, the CEO turned and grabbed the arm of a chair for support.

Images.

Images of the past..

They were appearing before his eyes repetitively..as if a movie screen had been placed right in front of his eyes. Although, a broken screen at that...because the same image kept repeating itself...himself..and that...woman...

..._That_..._woman_... --

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand place itself on his shoulder.

"Kaiba?" Ishizu repeated in a stronger voice, "Are you...--"

"I'm fine, thanks." he answered, cutting her off. He then turned to face her for the first time in minutes.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Ishizu raised her hand.

"There is no use in asking, Kaiba," she answered, "What happened tonight is strictly between us. Not a soul other than you and myself shall know."

"Hn," was all he said as he approached the door, and turned the knob.

"I doubt this situation is close to being sorted out." he remarked, his back turned to her.

"Indeed, that is how it seems.." she replied.

Giving her his legitimate "hmph," he left; without even a glance back.

As the icy breeze of the night brushed against his face and intertwined itself through his hair, Kaiba walked...his legs still stiff..his mind still pounding.

It was plain to see he was anything but normal at this point..

After reaching his limousine, Kaiba outstretched his numb hand to open the door.

Leaving so late, are you?" questioned a voice.

Turning his head ever so slightly, the CEO noticed the blonde Egyptian leap off of his motorcycle.

"Well?" the Egyptian questioned, with a small smirk,"What did you do -- fall asleep during one of my sister's lectures?"

Malik, expecting Kaiba to retort with one of his authentic, cocky remarks, was shocked to see him give him a careless look.

Without another word, Kaiba seated himself in the vehicle.

Perplexed as he walked towards his sister, who was standing outside the steps of their home, the sandy-haired Egyptian decided to question her.

"Ishizu," he began as he approached her, "..What's wrong with _him_?"

Trailing the movement of the vehicle with her eyes, she watched it speed off towards the North.

"Quite the contrary, my brother," she answered, "It's what _isn't _wrong with him..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short, yes I know. Well..I just want to put it out in the open that **I will not continue this fanfiction unless I get some more reviews**. I understand this is unfair..but I feel as if writing this isn't worth it since I don'te ven know who's bothering to read it, much less tell me what they think of it. I thank those who have reviewed dearly because those few words you post do indeed let me know that what I'm doing in this story is alright so far.

Constructive criticism, comments, questions, or concerns are always welcome. Honestly, I would he happy enough to receive a simple, "I read it," as a review. So please, if you read this chapter, leave a note.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Before I start off with my praise for your reviews, I'd just like to tell you ahead of time that I will be changing my penname shortly. Don't worry, though, all you have to do is look for the title of my fanfictions, which are remaining the same.

_Anyway..._

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I'm glad you think I'm doing an alright job with this so far. And well, you asked for it...so here's Chapter Five.

_**All flashbacks will be put in bold italics.**_

_All undefined voices will be put in italics._ (If the italicized word is in the middle of a sentence, it is simply a stressed word. All undefined voice statements will be **completely** italicized instead of just a choice word.)

* * *

**Chapter Five---**

Staring at his own reflection in the window glass, Seto Kaiba eyed his features carefully.

His chestnut brown hair..the way his bangs were never able to stay back..how they always fell back into place..

His vivid azure eyes...always so emotionless..never showing any true feeling...

His countenance..anything but full of emotion..rigid..aloof..blank..unfeeling, anything you wanted to call it...

Sighing a bit, he looked away.

It was true, he _did_ look like him...that High Priest..his past life. Yes, he had accepted it now..his past. Although, this didn't mean he was going to change his principles. Frankly, to him, the past was over and done with.

Completely gone. No point on brooding over.

Yes, he wanted to believe this.

But..

Those memories..visions..hallucinations..whatever you wanted to call them; they were still bothering him.

And now, he had found out he was being possessed by some berserk Priest that was interested in Ishizu?

No, not Ishizu.. _Her _past life.

That woman that he -- .._his past life_...once loved.

The woman his predecessor _secretly_ loved..the woman he never professed his love for -- until he was about to exhale his last breath..

Pathetic..

Love, he meant.

It was just a cluster of complication that was a load of Hell mixed with stress.

Sure, it _could _work out; maybe on a one-to-three ratio.

But it wasn't for him. No, not Seto Kaiba.

Love would just get in the way of everything..his career..dueling..

..Everything.

It was out of the question, he knew that much.

Letting his gaze trail to his desk, he glanced at the clock on his desk.

2:00 A.M.

Was he tired?

No.

He was used to this...drinking coffee here and there...it wasn't that new for him.

Taking a seat, he grasped his pen in one hand and once again began filling out his never-ending stack of forms.

It was pretty repetitive, to say the very least..

Initial..initial..signature..initial..

And, occasionally, a check mark here and there..

Reaching for his coffee cup, the CEO caught a glimpse of a gold box..

Yes, he remembered..Ishizu gave it to him yesterday..

**_"Take it, Kaiba." _**

"Why should I?"

**_"It belonged to you in the past, now take it."_**

**_"I could care less about my past, Ishizu! What's done is done!"_**

**_"Why must you always persist on the future?" the Egyptian questioned in a slightly louder tone of voice. _**

**_"Why are you driven by the past?" he countered in an tone of accusation._**

That argument, Kaiba remembered, went on for at least an hour before, he himself, for once in his life, surrendered. He grabbed the gold box and left without another word. In all reality, he would've done anything to get her off of his back, including backing down, just this once.

Still though, one fact remained unknown..

How could a mere rod summon a dead spirit?

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, the CEO outstretched his hand towards the box, and lifted open the lid. As he was about to grasp onto it, he abruptly jerked back his hand.

The last time he touched that rod, he became infused with the spirit of that Priest...and he _wasn't_ about to take any chances now.

Taking in a deep breath, he turned back to his work.

_"...Take me to her..."_

Blinking in astonishment, Kaiba looked up and trailed every inch of the room with his eyes. After giving it a thorough check, he was able to see no other presence lingering...but then what was that voice?

Looking at the clock, he saw that another half-hour had gone by.

Perhaps he was tired?

Yes, that was it.. That was what he _wanted_ to believe...that was what he was _going_ to believe...

_"..Take me to her."_

Again, he heard it.. This time, it was no use lying about it...

He heard it. He could swear on it; he heard it.

It was as if some unknown force was whispering in his ear. It didn't shock him all too much, although, as he looked back on all the trials and tribulations he had gone through so far.

_"Take me to her."_

The voice once again repeated itself, but in a more demanding tone of voice. Instead of letting it pass as the times before, the CEO decided to question it.

"Identify yourself, now!" Kaiba stated in an equal tone of constrain.

_"Take me to her..." it repeated, avoiding Kaiba's question completely._

"Distinguish yourself first." the auburn-haired one beseeched.

_"Take Me To Her!" it exclaimed, this time in a commanding, unpatient, almost desperate tone._

Suddenly, Kaiba felt a sharp pain hit him in the head straight-on. It was almost like a migraine..but more..vicious..vile...cruel. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to focus; but something distracted him..

A light..a bright, golden light heading right towards him. Almost as if..it was trying to consume him.

Trying to move, he found his attempts to be in vain; he seemed virtually paralyzed.

Unable to do anything in his power to fight back, he stood blankly until the light hit him head-on.

He then felt the sensation of being lifted off of the ground, relatively levitating. Then, unexpectedly, he stopped and it seemed as if the gravity had some how switched back on.

With nothing to grasp onto, the chestnut haired CEO plummeted to the ground. He hit the floor directly with a loud thud, and laid there, motionless, for quite some time.

Hearing the faint sound of footsteps, Kaiba forced himself to lift up his head.

_"I'm glad you could join me..."_

At hearing these words, the CEO shook his head so his vision could clear..

Finally, as it came into focus, the mahagony haired individual saw the figure standing before him...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

_**All conflicts held within the mind will be put in bold italics.**_

All regular conversations will be put in a normal font.

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six---**

_**Forcing himself to his feet, the CEO kept his eyes on the face of the individual before him.**_

**_"Amazing how much you look like_ _your stooge predecessor.."_**

_**"...You are..--" **_

"Karim. Yes, you know me as such, I trust?"

_**"What do you want?" the chestnut haired one questioned flatly.**_

_**"My, my, my..demanding, are we? Indeed, you are much like that imbecile--" **_

_**"Listen, I'm not here to waste my time listening to you criticize my so-called ancestor." Kaiba stated briefly, cutting the other off in the process, "So get to the point."**_

_**"The 'point,' you say?" the Priest inquired.**_

**_"Isn't that what I just got through saying?" the CEO countered, antagonized._**

_**"Your body."**_

_**"..'My body?'" the mahogany haired individual asked blankly.**_

_**"Indeed."**_

_**"What for?" Kaiba questioned in a defensive tone, "You've already had a chance at life."**_

_**"...Ah..yes..but never have I had a chance with her..." replied Karim, smirking.**_

**_"...You mean..." _**

**_"-- Isis."_**

**_"That's your problem." answered the auburn headed being in a tone that was anything but sympathetic._**

**_"Yes, and soon to be yours." the Priest uttered. _**

**_With a slight snarl under his breath, Kaiba backed away._**

_**Flinging his head back, the Priest laughed; a maniacal, psychotic laugh. **_

**_"You deluded fool! What makes you think you can escape?" Karim asked in amusement. And with that he vanished; leaving the CEO in a state of perplexity. _**

**_"Here.." a voice behind the hazel haired one began; as he thrust his hand and arm into the other's back, "I control all."_**

**_With a low gripe of pain, Kaiba let his head fall forward with a blank look on both his face and in his eyes._**

_**Grinning in satisfation, the Priest ventured his arm even further through the now mindless, motionless being. **_

**_"Just a few more inches.." Karim began in compensation, "..and I will once again have a body."_**

**_"Get out."_**

**_Bewildered, the Priest pulled back slightly; and felt the amber haired individual before him straighten his back. _**

**_Infear of losing control, Karim pushed his arm in farther. _**

**_Suddenly, with a rush of fury, the CEO turned andgripped the Priest's hand both painfully andharshly._**

**_"-- How can this be?" questioned Karim in confusion, "No one is able to withstand a direct assault on the mind."_**

**_Glaring coldly, the mahagony haired being threw down the hand in disgust._**

**_As the Priest was about to retort, his gaze fell upon the eyes of the other._**

**_Blank.. They were completely blank..expressionless...inane._**

**_Did this mean he was being controlled by another? Infused, possibly? ---_**

**_Immediately, an unexpected thought hit Karim. ---_**

**_"-- This boy..."_**

**_"Leave, now!"_**

**_And with that, the Priest felt himself lose complete control over the others mind. He was being ejected, by some unknown force. One that he had never experienced.._**

**_One that could only belong to that High Priest._**

**_Before he was completely diminished, he heard the other speak in a harsh manner; much like Seth spoke to him in the past: _**

"You were lucky this time, fool. In the future, I won't be so generous."

"Seto? Nii-chan! Wake up!"

As he heard the young voice cry out in desperation, the CEO rustled a bit.

Realizing he had his head pressed down against his desk, Kaiba lifted it up and shot open his eyes; looking around in complete bewilderment.

"Mokuba?" he croaked.

"Seto!" the obsidian haired boy exclaimed, "I was so worried!"

"...Did you notice anything strange about me just now?"

"Yeah! That was why I was worried!" the younger sibling began in excitement, "You kept yelling all these things in your sleep!"

"What kind of 'things?'" the older one questioned.

"Well..." the boy started, "First you said something like, 'Get out,' and then, 'Leave!' Then you said something else about being generous this time around.."

Silently, the CEO leaned back in his chair slightly and let his gaze fall on his desk.

"Nii-chan.." the younger one stirred, "..are you okay?"

"Hai, I'll be fine." the elder sibling replied, "Now get back to bed."

Nodding enthusiastically, the dark haired boy ran out.

"Night, big bro!"

-- Once again, the hazel haired individual was left to his thoughts.

He wasn't okay, he knew that; and there was no one he could tell.

Well..maybe there _was_..

But she was the _last_ person he wanted to see..

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know..this chapter is short compared to my previous one. Future chapters will be longer. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_Sentences put in italics are_ **not **_conflicts held within the mind in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Seven---**

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk; determined to finish his lengthy, but conspicuous, task.

-- And what was this undertaking?

Working, of course.

He had been distracted the days before; causing the work the pile up in front of him.

He'd been working for three hours now, and time wasn't exactly on his side. Everytime he glanced at the clock, it seemed that an hour had passed by; rather than a minute.

Was the whole world against him?

A blaring, caustic buzzing sound answered his question in the most negative way possible.

Irritated, he grasped the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"What is it now?" he questioned, not even bothering to sound the least bit courteous.

"My apologies, Mr. Kaiba.." the woman on the other line began quickly, "..but a certain Ishizu Ishtar is on the line."

Ishizu...

What was he going to do; turn her down?

-- It would be no use, of course..knowing Ishizu, she'd probably find another way to get to him. One that might even include face-to-face confrontation; the last thing he wanted.

With no other choice, he decided to take the call.

"Put her through." the CEO stated horasely.

"Yes, sir."

No sooner had his secretary said this did he hear that stern but calm voice..

"Kaiba..I ask of you to stop by my home tonight."

She expected him to see her in person? -- She had to be kidding.

"What for?"

"A highly crucial matter."

"I'm busy." he answered flatly.

"No, you are not." she argued.

"How would you know?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm in possession of a Sennen Item?"

"Listen, Ishizu.." the CEO began, determined to carry this out; hoping that she'd give up herself, "..I have a company to run. I don't have time for your little fairy tale lectures about magical items and Pharaohs."

"Do you mean to tell me that you have not yet begun to believe in your past life?"

"My views aren't easily changed; especially by a few hallucinations and a magic trick." he replied, not giving her a straight-foward answer. He wasn't about to let her know that he'd actually started believing in all of this. She'd never let him live it down.

"I know deep down you want to sort this out as much as I do, Kaiba." Ishizu answered.

"Hn.."

"..That is why I sincerely hope you will consider the idea of seeing me tonight. Good day."

And with that, the CEO heard the other line go dead. After absent-mindedly listening to the continuous dial tone for a minute or two, the mahagony headed being set down the phone on the receiver.

Lacing his fingers together over his desk, the cerulean eyed individual repeated the conversation he just had over and over in his head.

How did she always do this?

She always left him in a position he couldn't get out of.. A dark corner with no way out. A maze that was impossible to exit...

The way she said what she did..

_'That is why I sincerely hope you will consider the idea of seeing me tonight.'_

_'..consider the idea...'_

The words almost made him feel guilty for denying her request so quickly.

Either way, he wouldn't go..

He wasn't going to let some woman tell him what he could and could not do.

No.

He was Seto Kaiba, CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. He made his own decisions.

After clicking the top of his pen, the auburn haired being began his paperwork once more.

Although, he couldn't help but hear that nagging voice in the far back corner of his mind..

_Go to her, maybe it's for your benefit.._

No, I have work to get done.

_You've worked for hours, go to her._

No.

_You know you feel guilty..how about if it's something about your past? _

Forget the past.

_Don't you want to get it all sorted out? _

Facing defeat in frustration, Kaiba carelessly dropped his pen. Getting to his feet, the CEO made his way to the door and gripped at the icy knob painfully. Turning it forcefully, the amber headed being exited the room; and let the door shut behind him with a loud thud.

As he passed by his secretary's desk; he stopped, but didn't even bother to glance at her.

"Hold all my calls, and have a limousine pull up to the front of the building." he demanded in an acrid tone.

"Yes, sir."

Off once more, the azure eyed individual headed for the exit.

"Where are you going, Seto?" called a voice, causing the other to stop.

Turning his head slightly, the CEO noticed the dark haired boy who was presently sitting with a remote control in hand.

"Out. I'll be back as soon as I can, Mokuba. If I'm late, I expect you to be in bed by the time I get home. Understood?"

"Yeah. Later, big bro.." the boy replied with a small pout, as he once again continued his act of channel surfing on the television.

Turning his head back forward, Kaiba walked a few more strides until he exited the building completely. With his eyes focused straight ahead of him, the blue eyed being noticed the black limousine waiting for him; just as he had requested.

Pulling open the door, he sat down inside.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Our previous destination."

"Right away, sir."

And with that, they were off. In a matter of seconds, the CEO had let his mind wander...

What was it that was so important?

Had Ishizu made yet another 'prediction?' Had she had yet another 'vision?'

Or maybe, she had simply missed giving him his annual session of Egyptology 101. Kaiba sneered. How could anyone be so driven? Sure, the past _was_ important here and there, but only in _some _cases..

Immediately, he thought of his step-father.

Gozaburo Kaiba...

The ignorant snake that adopted him _only_ after losing to him at chess match. And being his step-son was no easy task. Hours of unrelentless loads of work.. Math equations and expressions...grammar lessons dealing with everything from a noun to the proper use of a semi-colon..history sessions about almost every war that ever took place...science lectures about biology, anatomy, and physics..

How he used to hate it..

Loathe it, rather.

He remembered it so well...

Watching all the other kids having a fun time..living their childhood to the fullest..playing marbles...making sand castles..skipping rocks..

How he envied them.

There he was, twelve years old and living the life of an adult; while they were able to actually _have_ a childhood..

Suddenly, a thought hit him...

What if he _wasn't_ adopted by Gozaburo..what if he _wasn't_ put in an orphanage...what if his parents _didn't_ die and leave Mokuba and himself alone?

Would things be different?

Would his _life_ be different?

Would _he_ be different..?

"We're here, sir."

Kaiba's thoughts abruptly shattered before him as the car came to a hault. Shaking his head so he could clear his mind and focus, the CEO exited the car.

"I'll call when I need you."

"Alright, Mr. Kaiba."

Turning on his heel, the mahagony haired being started up the steps; hearing the car behind him depart with a small screech as he did. As he reached the door, he raised his hand to knock. As he was about to do so he noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

Letting this fact give him more than enough of a reason to simply walk in; the CEO put down his hand, and instead, pushed open the door even further.

Stepping inside, Kaiba guided himself through the entry and into the living room; the only noise being the small tapping sound that occurred whenever he hit the marble floor.

As he made his way into the living room; the auburn haired individual failed to notice the other presence in the room.

"..Kaiba..."

Turning his head towards the sound of the voice, the CEO stared at the being in immaculate silence..

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight---**

There was no mistaking it..the indigo school uniform with the jacket being used as a cape..the Sennen Puzzle dangling from a silver chain around the neck...and lastly, that hair..no one could possibly imitate that hair..

"Yugi..." replied Kaiba coldly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the very same thing.." the spikey-headed individual countered, "..I presume Ishizu invited you as well?"

"Why else would I be here?" the CEO retorted harshly.

"It seems you're troubled by something, Kaiba."

"Nonsense."

"Then why act so secretive?"

"Must I answer every one of your ridiculous, not to mention ludicrous, questions, Yugi?"

"I don't blame you, Kaiba.." the tri-colored head answered in a more sincere tone.

"Hn..."

"I too have beendealing with my awakened memories as former Pharaoh of Egypt.." the violet eyed being started, "..and I know of how High Priest Seth, your ancestor, once loved Is-"

"Why don't you tell me something I _don't_ know, Yugi." interrupted Kaiba bitterly.

Parting his lips to counter, the indigo wearing individual was once again disturbed..

"I see that both you gentlemen have arrived. Please, have a seat.."

Immediately, both men turned away from their scowls and glares; and let their eyes fall upon the faint-smiling face of the Egyptian woman, Ishizu Ishtar.

She wore an off white, sleeveless dress that went all the way down to her knees and flared out from there. Her entire outfit was accented with a gold tone at one place or another, and around her waist was a large golden band. Around the band hung two gold colored strings which held charms that loosely fell over the bottom of her waist.

Onboths arms were two gold cuffs that were evenly spaced out from below her shoulder all the way down to her lower arm.Placed oneither ankle was another gold cuff that was slightly longer than the ones placed on her upper body.

Part of her obsidian hair on both the right and left side of her head was clipped into a four to five inch flaxen hair jewel. Her head was covered with a cloth that was adorned with a few jewels, and evenly matched the color of her dress.

There was nothing new about it..for she had worn the same attire to Battle City Finals..but it took the CEO considerable minutes to look away from her..

What was his problem?

Breaking his thoughts as she gestured each of them to find a place to sit once more, the azure eyed being took the same seat he had the last time he was there.

Ishizu, on the other hand, took a seat on the couch; and was soon accompanied by the spikey-headed individual.

Unexpectedly, Kaiba felt a pang of jealousy strike him.

Watching as the other two began a conversation, the CEO stared in complete malice as the so-called "Pharaoh" listened and surveyed the woman beside him intently; nodding here and there.

Wait a second..

Why did _he_ care anyway?

So what that, that tri-colored dueling prodigy took a seat next to Ishizu? It's not like anything was going on between those two.

The thought struck him head on.

Nothing _was_ going on between them, was there? Sure, it would be absurd, seeing as how that Miss Friendship, Anzu Mazaki, had a thing for spikey-headed Heart-of-the-Card-loving enormities; but still...

_Was_ there?

He could see those two now...entangled in each other's presence..

His arm snaking down to her waist, and wrapping itself around her thin figure tightly..

She...reaching up both her sun-kissed arms and wrapping them around his neck..pulling herself even closer into his grasp..

He..raising a hand and running it through her raven hair..causing her to shiver all the slightest...

Finally then...he...reaching his own eager lips over to hers...and --

He wasn't going to finish that thought.

It was ridiculous to begin with..

Pfft..Ishizu?

-- Of all people? She wasn't that kind of woman...

The idea itself was absurd..preposterous...impossible...

Either way, he was nearly clenching his fists in anger..and had an unexpected urge to grab that thin, tri-color-hair-supporting neck; and throw it, along with his entire body, against a wall...

Then slowly, letting his fingers cut through the flesh, make his way deeper and deeper into the skin; allowing his fingers to cover themselves with a thick coat of crimson.. And through it all, hearing the other gripe and lament in pain and anguish...

That would certainly be music to his ears..

Finally, then, he would slowly bend his fingers and let them completely tear --

"Kaiba."

In alarm, the CEO broke his vindictive contemplations and moved his gaze towards the sound of the voice.

After regaining composure of himself somewhat, he saw that both pair of eyes were on him.

"Kaiba.." Ishizu repeated, "..are you well?"

Before answering, Kaiba saw that the "former Pharaoh" had a look of pure concern in his amethyst eyes as he watched him.

Who was _he_ trying to fool?

"I'm fine.." the mahagony haired individual answered, surprised by how normal his voice sounded.

As the tri-color haired being heard this, he immediately got to his feet.

"Please forgive me.." he began, "..but I must be taking my leave.. Yugi's grandfather wanted him home before eight o'clock..."

At these words, the Egyptian rose to her feet.

"As you wish.." she began with a small bow, "Farewell, Pharaoh."

The spikey-head nodded in agreement, and then turned his attention to the presence sitting in the chair.

"I wish you best of luck, Kaiba." the tri-color haired being stated, outstretching his hand.

After a moment of silence, the trench-coat wearing being got to his feet. With a look of intense bitterness as he did so, the royal blue eyed individual grasped onto the hand with extreme force.

Ishizu, who had seemed to notice his intense hostility, spoke up; as the two broke the handshake.

"I shall show you to the door, my Pharaoh."

The one addressed as "Pharaoh" once again gestured in accordance, and soon, both the Egyptian and spikey-haired being had disappeared completely.

_My Pharaoh..._

Why did she _always_ have to call him that?

Suddenly, the CEO heard the sound of footsteps approaching; and left his thoughts lingering.

"Kaiba--" Ishizu began for the third time.

"Save it." the silver tone coat wearing one interrupted, "I need to be leaving, as well. Thanks for nothing."

And with that, he turned around and began walking towards the doorway. As he passed by her, she spoke.

"You felt a great deal of envy towards him, did you not?"

Immediately, Kaiba stopped, his cerulean eyes still fixed in front of him..away from her seeing any part of her. Although, he could still feel those sapphire eyes upon him..expecting an answer...

But what could _he_ possibly say? --

-- "Yes, I was jealous because he sat down next to you?"

That would be pathetic. But there was no other option...

Except silence.

And silence he chose...

"I understand how difficult this must be for you..a non-believer.." the Egyptian began in a softer, more congenial tone of voice, "Try as you may to deny it; our predecessors did love each other, Kaiba. This is why you felt such disinclination and malcontent when the Pharaoh took a seat next to me. -- You were angered, am I not right?"

"Hmn." the CEO answered from his throat, giving her an indefinite answer.

"This is why I noticed that you were unable to make your usual eye-contact with me. Your past memories are triggered when you look at me at times, is that not correct?"

That was it...

That was the last straw...

He didn't want to hear any more of this...he was sick of it... It was finally time to tell her what she could do with her so-called past.

With a swift turn of his neck, the CEO faced her with a cold, strident glare.

"Yes." Kaiba began icily, "Are you happy now, Ishizu? All your little tricks and hallucinations have finally worked! Thanks to you, I am being tormented day and night by these absurd delusions! If it weren't for you, I'd be able to live my life _my_ way, and not by some golden rod that you say holds power! I've had it, so you and your little 'ancient past' can --"

"You act as if I myself have not been plagued with my ancestor's past memories." the Egyptian cut in, unruffled by his angry retort.

The beryl eyed corporation owner stood in silence.

"You think that if we had not met, your life would be normal? Your past is present in your daily life, whether you acknowledge it or not."

Stiffening his expression more, the company president switched his gaze forward and proceeded towards the door once more. This time, he was able to accomplish his task of exiting, and as he was about to fully step out, the Egyptian's voice briefly stopped him.

"Take a moment to abandon your persistency on the future, and listen to someone other than yourself for once, Kaiba." Ishizu stated in a calm, yet firm manner.

"Hmph.."

And with that, he was out the door...

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Please review so I can continue writing this..


	9. Another Updated Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Sorry this update took so long..I've been re-doing some of my other chapters, and pondering the story-line of another fanfiction I have in mind..

Nevertheless..

_All past conversations will be put in italics._

* * *

**'More Than Life Itself' has been updated if anyone still cares to read it... Reasons for why my revision is so late are posted in the chapter. Please excuse the inconvenience. I tried my best, and I understand if the story really doesn't interest you all anymore. Just say the word and I'll delete it.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine---**

Staring at himself in the light of the well-lit bathroom, Seto Kaiba thought of the words said by Ishizu Ishtar, not long ago:

_Take a moment to abandon your persistency on the future, and listen to someone other than yourself for once, Kaiba.._

The CEO smirked to himself as he turned away, and shut off the restroom light..

As if it were that easy.

Did she not know that everytime he thought about his past -- she was involved? In every single 'vision' he'd had...she was there in one way or another..

Physically, or in his thoughts..

There was _one_ thing he and that former Priest agreed on..

His predecessor _was _a fool.

How could someone with his blood-line be so susceptible to love? Look where it left him.

Dead.

If he wasn't incautious enough to let his feelings for that woman get the best of him, he would've lived to see another day..and more importantly he, Seto Kaiba, would be living a normal life.

But see, this wasn't it..

It almost felt as if...some of those feelings were beginning to get to him...

Kaiba recalled the last time he saw Ishizu..

He remembered his exact reaction when he saw her, and knew that his facial expression didn't exactly do a great job hiding it, either. She probably saw him...gawking at her...with that look in his eye.

Then there was the murderous sensation he got when he saw Yugi sit down next to her..and that thought he had about those two...

Abruptly, he had a thought, causing him to place a look of pure deliberation on his face.

...What if _he _was in Yugi's place?

Would he..enjoy it? Would he honestly be pleased with the fact he had Ishizu all to himself?

For a brief moment, Kaiba put himself in the poisition of the tri-colored head..

He being the one who wrapped his arm around her waist...he being the one she longed for...he being the one who pulled her deeper into his grasp...he being the one that ran a hand through her midnight hair, causing her to quake...and finally..he being the one that closed the gap they had between their lips...

Suddenly, he realized his own thoughts; and noticed the look of satisfaction he had placed on his face. Quickly, he turned it into one of avarice, and shook the image out of his head; mentally cursing his ancestor.

No..he wasn't even going to go there.

Pfft...He and Ishizu?

Kaiba laughed silently to himself in amusement.

They had as much of a chance as a couple as Anzu Mazaki did at giving up her friendship speeches.

They were completely opposite!

Sure, there was the fact that they both had siblings but, as far as he was concerned, Mokuba wasn't a deranged maniac who wanted to take over the world.

What he meant was in their views..their beliefs..their way of life. In that, they had absolutely _nothing_ in common.

The past and the future...events predetermined and events to _be _determined..destiny and coincidence...running a mutli-billion dollar company and running a museum on Egyptology.

They just didn't mix..

Instantly, a thought struck him.

If he was in this position, was Ishizu?

Was she being forced to think about him constantly, against her will, as he was about her? Did she despise her predecessor as well? Did that necklace her ancestor once owned cause her to experience delusions everytime she touched it? Did strange illusions play before her eyes when she looked at him, or even heard him speak?

At this exact moment, could she be thinking about him as he was about her?

After shaking off the odd feeling of concurrence, the CEO began to walk towards his bed...

His bed..

It had been a long while since he'd slept in it..

But finally tonight, he, after long hours of work, would actually be sleeping by his own free will in his own bed. He'd told Mokuba so, and recalled how joyous the boy looked that his brother would finally be getting a good night's rest. It had been weeks since he'd last put on his nightware.

The azure eyed individual glanced down at his dark black, swarthy, silk garments. They were so loose; both the lower and upper wear. It felt unconventionally odd to him, for he was so accustomed to wearing trench coats and leather pants.

As he approached the edge of his bed, the nightstand to his left caught his attention. Resting on it was the box containing the golden rod that Ishizu had insisted he take with him.

The mahagony haired being stared at it for a while, letting his gaze trail over all the hieroglyphic carvings and symbols.

As if it was an automatic instinct, the corporation owner outstretched his hand almost hesitantly; and opened the box. As the lid lifted, it revealed the brilliantly slick, gold rod.

Kaiba gave it a phlegmatic look through. He started from the sharply pointed end, and slowly surveyed the smooth, pipe like pole that extended a few inches. The CEO then let his gaze rest at the climax of the rod. It had two almost wing like shapes protruding from either side, and in the center was an eye-shaped design at the rod's peak.

As if hypnotized, the cerulean eyed individual reached out his hand once more; only this time heading for the inside of the container, rather than the box itself.

Just as his fingertips brushed against the sleekness of the rod, he heard a knocking at his door.

"Nii-chan, are you awake?"

Instantly, he switched his gaze away from the golden rod, and drew back his hand. Straightening his countenance somewhat, he walked towards the door, determined not to let his younger brother enter.

His brother was a curious boy...and the last thing he needed was being asked what was in the golden box, and how he had it in his possession.

He'd had enough of the past, and Ishizu, for tonight...

Extending his hand, and turning the knob, the elder sibling opened the door.

"Mokuba," the older brother began as he knelt down on one knee to get to his sibling's level, "you're supposed to be in bed."

"I know.." the boy said, looking at the floor, but then quickly looking back up"...but I wanted to say goodnight!"

Kaiba let a small smile appear on his lips as he looked at the younger boy.

"Alright," the elder one replied, "Goodnight."

"Night, nii-sama!" the younger one squealed as he flung his arms around his brother's neck.

The CEO nearly fell back due to the impact, but managed to keep his stabilty. Fondly, he patted the boy's head with one hand, and embraced him with the other arm.

The two siblings soon parted, and the elder of the two spoke up.

"Now time for bed, kid.." he stated as he got to his feet, "You've got school tomorrow."

Nodding in sulky approval, the bushy haired boy turned and left the room.

He knew better than to argue with his brother.

After making sure that the boy entered his room, the hazed haired being shut the door.

As he approached his bed, Kaiba sighed in relief. He then moved the covers, and placed himself onto the mattress. After positioning the pillow under his head, he pulled the sheets over himself.

Almost immediately, the CEO's eyelids fell shut, concealing his vivid blue eyes from being seen...then slowly, his breathing declined into a substantial pace...

Then suddenly, a small light was admitted into the room..

A golden light that was so meager, even the slumbering CEO didn't notice.

The light itself was coming from the golden box engraved with symbols..soon, the light became brighter and brigher; although the auburn haired individual still failed to notice.

As the light took on a gleaming gold shade, the peaceful slumber of the human being turned into a nightmare.

He felt the sensation of spiraling through a dark warp..a never-ending one...

He had only felt this feeling once before; and that was when he and Yugi both were transported to another period..another era..

Although, that time, itwas different..that was when he _didn't_ know of his past...when he _wasn't _being afflicted by 'visions.'

But now...

..What could he do?

As a last resort, Kaiba shut his eyes tightly. There was nothing else he could possibly do. Faster and faster he went, as if he was riding a haywire merry-go-round against his will. After minutes of experiencing the same nauseous feeling, the CEO gave up the last bit of faith he had stored within himself. There was no doubt in his mind that he was ever going to see the real world again. He'd just stay here...in the darkness, wasting aw--

Suddenly, as if an invisible force had saved him, he felt himself come to a complete stop. There was a sudden rush of cold air, and the azure eyed being felt the breeze intertwine itself with his chestnut locks of hair.

Now, only one question remained unanswered..

Dare he open his eyes?


End file.
